Red Sparrow
by InaraXavier
Summary: Trained to be a killer since the age of 5, A supercomputer in her brain, no memories of her parents or life before, not even her birth name. She only knows the name 'they' gave her 'Red Sparrow'. She knows nothing else but following orders. Red Sparrow has caught the attention of the justice league as they see the potential for greatness or great darkness


Sat in the meeting room of the watchtower was the original Justice League members. Flash, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter, the original 7. Up on the screen in front of them was everything they know about Red Sparrow but it's not a lot

 **Name:** Unknown

 **Alias:** Red Sparrow

 **Age:** Presumably 16

 **Organisation:** KORTEX

 **Skills:** Expert Free running/Acrobatics, Indomitable will/Tolerance for pain, Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist, Multilingual, Peak of human physical condition, Skilled markswoman/firearms, Supercomputer in her brain.

 **Equipment:** Gun, Knives

After the recent successes of the Young Justice team, there has been talk about potentially attempting to recruit Red Sparrow. But that plan has it risks, Red Sparrow could say yes but in the end still work for S.K.U.L. just relaying information about the team. Some of the members feel that it's a good chance but others think that she's too much of a threat. Those who are for trying to recruit Red Sparrow are Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Flash, Those against are Aquaman, Superman and Wonder Woman; Batman has yet to make a decision.

He knows that this has its risks but she's just a young girl, roughly the same age as Dick the only difference is the way they were raised. Yes the JL don't know a lot about her but nobody should have to forced to kill. Everyone deserves a second chance.

Deep in his thoughts Batman sat in his chair whilst his fellow team members argue over the current situation. Getting irritated by all the arguing, Batman stood up and spoke

"Enough!" everyone stopped immediately and turned to look at him. He then started to speak again

"The only way this is going to happen is if we all agree, so let's break this down. This 'project' has its risks. Yes we don't really know who she is or what she's truly capable of but everyone deserves a second chance. We gave the team a second chance and look how they turned out, That was the best decision we made since the justice league formed. If anyone can persuade Red Sparrow to change side, it's those we trained, those we trust….

- **Location: Mount Justice** -

- **The Next Day** -

 _ **Robin/Dick:16**_

 _ **Wally/KF: 18**_

 _ **Artemis:18**_

 _ **Superboy/Connor:19**_

 _ **Miss Martian/M'gann:19**_

 _ **Aqualad/ Kaldur:21**_

 **Robins P.O.V**

It was a normal day at the cave and everyone was there due to schools being closed thanks to the holidays. Wally was eating, as usual, M'gann was baking cookies, Artemis was polishing her arrows, Connor was just watching M'gann make cookies, Kaldur was reading a book on Atlantis mythology and I was just Reading through files I downloaded form the batcave.

 **"Recognised Superman 01, Batman 02, Wonder Woman 03, Aquaman 05, Martian Manhunter 06,"**

At the mention of the Justice League everyone stopped what they were doing and headed towards the briefing room hoping that League has an assignment for us.

Upon entering the room i said  
"Hey Bats" He hates being called bats and it's amusing. He turned to face me and said in his deep Batman voice  
"Robin, I told you not to call me that"  
"Sorry, anyway have you got a mission for us." We stood back and watched as the JL exchanged some questioning looks. Kaldur then spoke  
"What's going on?" Before Aquaman could answer him Wally said  
"Wait wheres my uncle?" Arty then said  
"And Oliver?" Superman then spoke  
"They will be here soon but first we need you to ask you to do something really important for us" Kaldur spoke again  
"What do you need us to do?" Batman then typed something in the computer before saying  
"This is Red Sparrow, she's 16 years old and mixed up with some very bad people. The criminal organisation known as KORTEX" he pressed another button before a holographic image of red Sparrow appeared in front of us. I've only ever seen her once whilst out patrolling and she beat the crap out of me. I was snapped out of thoughts when Wally pushed me slightly and said  
"Red Sparrow, isn't she the girl that eat the crap out of you last year" i spun around and sai  
"Yes Thank you Wallace" all eyes were on me so i decided to explain  
"I was out on patrol by self and I heard on the police scanner about a robbery so i went to sort it out. That was the first time i ever saw her and within 10 minutes my knee was dislocated, collar bone practically shattered and fractured my left wrist" i then realised what Batman was trying to say, so i turned to him and said  
"No"  
"Robin..."  
"No way. You can't be serious. She's KORTEX who knows what she'll do" this time superman said  
"The decision has been made" before anyone could say anything else the computer announced

" **Recognised Flash 04, Green Arrow 07, Red Sparrow B-07"**

The team and i spun around saw Red Sparrow stood in between Flash and green arrow. She wasn't wearing her uniform, instead she was wearing a pair of denim ripped jeans, a grey t-shirt, pair of converse sneakers, leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses. Her hair is brown and cut just above her shoulders. She's also got a large bag slung over her shoulder, she dropped the bag on the ground before saying smugly  
"Hey Boy wonder, hows your arm?"


End file.
